Assembling several integrated circuits required by a system in a single package is now a common practice for complex electronic systems, and is often referred to as system-in-package (SIP). A SIP assembly may contain digital, analog, mixed-signal, and often radio-frequency functions in a single package. For SIP applications, an antenna transceiver designed to transmit or receive electromagnetic waves is applied for millimeter wave wireless communication, WiFi, and telecommunication, etc. However, the large size of the antenna transceiver and the production cost are problematic.